


Broken hearts and best friends

by Wandering_dreamscapes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_dreamscapes/pseuds/Wandering_dreamscapes
Summary: This is a secret santa event hosted by the lovely sonamyluffer, and this is for Jenna!
Comments: 1





	Broken hearts and best friends

Sans was sitting on his bed when he got the text.

Jenna: can i come over?

He sighed, he told you you could come over whenever you wanted,either he, or paps, would be home- sometimes both.

Sans: i told u u didnt need to ask. Always yes

The answer was immediate.

Jenna: thanks sans

Sans: want me to pick you up?

Jenna: nah, im already omw

Sans sighed, he didn't like the thought of you walking the streets alone. Especially with the recent news stories of people getting mugged.

Soon, he heard the door open, and close. Then footsteps on the stairs, and the soft sound of his door opening.

Hey.” you said quietly. A quick look at your face, and he saw that you had been crying.

“Whats wrong?” he asked, concerned. It wasn’t often that you cried. In all the time he’s had to get to know you, 3 years, he had only seen you crying maybe 5 times. 

“H-he broke up with me.” Jenna said, voice small.

Oh. the dude you had been with for 2 of the 3 years he’d known you had broken up with you. He didn’t know much about him, because you rarely ever talked about him. He frowned, something he rarely did, seeing as he had a permanent grin on his face. He made room for you to sit next to him on the bed. He was glad you immediately crawled across his bed and laid down next to him.

“H-he said I wasn't g-good enough! He said he c-couldn’t believe how s-stupid i was… that he was using me…” hearing those words made his non-existent stomach churn. He brushed his fingers through your hair, trying to calm you down. He laid down next to you, and pulled you into a cuddle. You immediately started clinging to him.

"Why don't we take your mind off of him?” he said, trying. He used his magic to float over the remote, and turned the TV. He put it to one of both of your favorite shows, the office.

Soon, you had stopped crying and were watching the office, looking rather content. Sans must've fallen asleep, because when he woke up, he was big spoon, and you were asleep. He nuzzled his nasal ridge right into your hair, and sighed happily. This wasn't the first time he had fallen asleep next to you, but it was the first time he had woken up cuddling you. The office was quietly playing in the background. He quietly got up, making sure not to wake you. He padded down stairs and into the kitchen, and started heating up some of pap’s spaghetti. Since coming to the surface, Pap’s cooking has greatly improved. What was once an amalgamation of sauce, burnt, squishy and raw pasta, has turned into an almost gourmet dish. 

Once he had the heated up pasta, he went upstairs and gently woke you up. You ate the pasta, then went back to watching the office with him. You spent what remained of the day cuddling, and watching TV shows.


End file.
